weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Undertale RP
Armageddongee Jr. loses his way while walking on a mountain ** ADgee has joined the chat. ** 9:09ArmageddongeeITAhello ** 9:12TheEnderGamerJr. sees Flowey ** 9:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr.: Uh...... hello? ** Armageddongee Jr: I'm lost over here... ** 9:13TheEnderGamerFlowey: Hi. I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. ** (let's pretend he accidently stumbled into the ruins) ** 9:14ArmageddongeeITA(That's what i was doing) ** 9:14TheEnderGamerk ** 9:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr.: Oh, hello. I am Armageddongee Jr..... ** Armageddongee Jr: Just call me Armageddongee. ** 9:15TheEnderGamerFlowey: You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? ** Flowey: Golly, you must be so confused. ** 9:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Yeah, i kind of am,.... where am i? ** 9:16TheEnderGamerFlowey: Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! ** 9:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Thanks, i guess? ** 9:16TheEnderGamerFlowey: In the Underground. ** Flowey: Ready? ** 9:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Sure! ** 9:16TheEnderGamerFlowey: Here we go! ** The Undertale battle thing pops up ** Flowey: See that heart? ** 9:17ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: I do. ** 9:17TheEnderGamerFlowey: That's your Soul, the very culmination of your being! ** 9:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Cool! ** 9:18TheEnderGamerFlowey: Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. ** Flowey: What's LV stand for? Why, Love, of course! ** Flowey: You want some Love, don't you? (insert lenny face here) ** 9:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Uh... why not? ** 9:19TheEnderGamerFlowey: Don't worry, I'll share some with you! ** Flowey winks ** 9:19ADgee(I'll control Toriel if you want) ** 9:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: O-Okay... ** 9:19TheEnderGamerFlowey: *makes five happiness pellets appear* Down here, love is shared through... ** Flowey: Little white... "friendliness pellets." ** 9:20ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Uh.... they don't seem so friendly. ** 9:20TheEnderGamerFlowey: Oh trust me, they are. ** Flowey: Are you ready? ** 9:20ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: *Fighting Position* I surely am! ** 9:21TheEnderGamerFlowey: *friendliness pellets go towards soul* Move around! Collect as many as you can! ** 9:21ArmageddongeeITA*the soul moves against them.... but misses* ** 9:21TheEnderGamerJust asking... ** 9:21ArmageddongeeITA(Lol when i restarted undertale i avoided the pellets and saw flowey rage) ** 9:21TheEnderGamerwat ** I've seen him rage in a video ** 9:21ArmageddongeeITAI mean, the heart doesn't hit the pellet ** 9:22TheEnderGamerDid he move around to dodge? ** 9:22ArmageddongeeITAyep ** 9:22TheEnderGamerok ** 9:22ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: ...Uh, looks like i missed them! ** 9:22TheEnderGamerFlowey gives Jr this look http://img.ifcdn.com/images/53ef6c8e9ba599b1ae5cec0cbc612d0c87025e91cd7e38231c5e154d53c17d6a_1.jpg ** Flowey: Hey buddy, you missed them. ** Flowey: Let's try again. ** 9:23ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: I see.... ** 9:23TheEnderGamerFlowey: Okay? ** 9:23ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Okay! ** 9:23TheEnderGamerFlowey makes five more friendliness pellets that go towards the soul ** 9:23ArmageddongeeITAJr is hit, he falls on the ground and coughs ** 9:24TheEnderGamerFlowey: *gives jr that evil look* You idiot. ** Flowey: In this world, it's kill or BE killed. ** 9:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: ...so... the underworld isn't that much different from the otherworld.... *He looks at Flowey, sad* ** 9:25TheEnderGamerFlowey: Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?! ** 9:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: ...I'd. ** 9:25TheEnderGamerThe soul is surrounded with bullets and flowey gives JR this look https://i.ytimg.com/vi/yH2SaW29kfo/hqdefault.jpg ** Flowey: Die. ** Flowey laughs evilly as the friendliness pellets close in ** 9:26ArmageddongeeITA(ok, wait for AD to come in) ** 9:26ADgeeThe pellets dissapear ** 9:26ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: ...you monster... ** 9:26TheEnderGamerFlowey looks confused ** 9:27ADgeeA fireball thing appears and hits Flowey away,then Toriel comes in ** 9:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr.: ...Oh no... another one.. ** 9:28ADgeeToriel : Oh,are you hurt,did that flower monster hurt you? (actually i dont remember the exact dialogues) ** 9:28ArmageddongeeITA(It'd be cool to rewrite undertale with weegepedia characters?) ** (It's fine, atleast it isn't the same exact thing as the game) ** Armageddongee Jr: ....He did. ** Armageddongee Jr gets up ** 9:28TheEnderGamerI was watching a video to replicate the game ** 9:29ADgeeToriel : Oh don't worry,little one.I'll take care of you. ** 9:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee would be Papyrus, as i view him ** Jr: ...Thanks... ** 9:29TheEnderGamerHmm... Sans... Sreegee is a bit like sans maybe ** 9:29ArmageddongeeITALOL Do you imagine armageddongee and sreegee being brothers? ** 9:29ADgeeJoshep/Dark AD - Asriel ** 9:29TheEnderGamerLol ** It kinda makes sense ** ...kinda ** not really ** 9:30ADgeeAD - Uhh..idk ** 9:30TheEnderGamerAD - Sans? nah ** 9:31ADgeeSinley - Chara ** Jr. - Frisk ** 9:31TheEnderGamerSrushee - Annoying Dog ** 9:31ArmageddongeeITAI modeled Apocalypsegee after Sans, but he's just not an important character ** 9:31TheEnderGamerExcept he isn't annoying ** 9:31ADgeeOh I got it ** Spike (my dog) - TEMMIE ** Perfect fit ** What about Mad Dummy or Napstablook ** 9:32TheEnderGamerHmmm ** Sadgee - Napstablook ** 9:32ADgeelol yeah ** 9:33TheEnderGamerBody Buildergee - Mad Dummy ** maybe ** 9:33ADgeeCentigeist - Gaster ** 9:33ArmageddongeeITAwho'd nour be? ** 9:33TheEnderGamerHmm ** 9:34ArmageddongeeITAHe could be that depressed ghost ** since he likes suicide ** 9:34TheEnderGamerBlooky ** Who would Sreegee be? ** 9:35ArmageddongeeITAi don't know, i'll read his page now ** 9:35TheEnderGamerok ** 9:35ADgeeIk , Futuretron/X-047/X-AD997 - Mettaton ** 9:35ArmageddongeeITAUhhh, i don't know ** "Unfair Fight: Probably his strongest move, though he almost never uses it. He takes out his soul and his opponent's, leaving the bodies blocked. While Apocalypsegee retains his powers while being a soul, his enemy doesn't due to having cut links between body and soul. If the enemy manages to survive all of Apocalypsegee's attacks, the link is recreated and both go back to their bodies, but much weakened." ** BTW Apocalypsegee's strongest move is just like when you get attacked in undertale ** 9:36TheEnderGamerok ** Also Futuretron isn't really similar in personality to Mettaton ** Sreegee is kinda like sans, but less lazy ** 9:38ADgeelets just continue and think about it later ** 9:38TheEnderGamerWell I do kinda sit my fat ass infront of my computer all the time though XD ** 9:38ArmageddongeeITALOL ** Everyone does that ** 9:39TheEnderGamerYe ** 9:39ADgeeespecially me ** lets continue anyways ** 9:39TheEnderGameryea ** 9:41ArmageddongeeITAMeh, i don't know ** 9:41ADgeelets just continue ** Toriel : Follow me,I'll take care of you in the ruins ** 9:42ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: ...Okay. ** 9:45ADgeeToriel : This place is full of puzzles , you'll need help. ** Toriel steps on some plates and a door opens ** 9:47ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Puzzles?! I hate puzzles... ** 9:49ADgeeToriel : Don't worry,I labeled some levers you have to pull to solve the next one. ** 9:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee Jr: Thanks! (How did she know i was here?) ** MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. ** 9:50ADgeeThey arrive at a corridor with some walls with labeled levels Category:Unfinished Roleplays